From within the darkness
by fireiceneko23
Summary: RKIY crossover! The final battle has passed, and Kagome was sent to the era of our beloved battosai. They cross paths, and many things happen. Please read the story to find out what! My first ff. Please R&R! Rated T for some swearing, and some violenc


This is my first fanfiction! Please be easy on me. I will accept criticism, but I won't tolerate absolute rudeness! And with that said, on with the disclaimer!

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha, because if I did, their stories would've been _**alot**_different.

To the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure was walking down an empty road. "No..." The person murmered, clutching their shoulder. This person was a woman, who looked worn, and as if she had just left the gates of hell. She had tears streaming down her face, and blood soaked into her torn clothes. "How could it have turned out like this..." Am image of a sword plunging into a body ran through her mind.

"Why did they all have to die? We were all supposed to live...we were all supposed to return home with smiles on our faces!" The woman cried, as she walked to a tree, and slumped to the ground. Another image of a person cut in half, their lifeless eyes staring off into space came into her mind. She sobbed, and started clutching her head. "Why was I the only one to survive!" She shouted, before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku...even little Shippo..." The woman sobbed, remembering how they each had died. "That damn bastard...he shouldn't have killed them...at least not the way he did..." She muttered, as she stood back up, and continued going down the road, spots starting to form in her eyes. Looking on ahead, the woman saw two ladies carrying baskets a little ways ahead of her. She reached her hand out, before tripping over a rock. She gave a small cry as she hit the ground, and then curled into a ball.

"Huh...ma'am...? Oh dear, ma'am! Hurry, we need to help her!" One of the ladies shouted, having turned around and seeing the figure curled up on the floor. The woman's vision started going abit hazy, and the las thing she could remember seeing was the two ladies faces hovering over her own.

X------- 5 days later -------X

"She hasn't woken up yet, I'm starting to get worried...what could have happened to make her become like this?" A voice carried over to Kagome's ears as she started to gain consciousness. "Uhhhh..." She moaned, sitting up on the futon that she had been placed in. "Where am I...?" She muttered, looking around the room. It was abit small, but seemed pretty cozy. "Oh! The miss had woken up! I must tell the doctor!" The voice from earlier exclaimed, as footsteps scurried away.

An old man walked into the room and walked over to Kagome. "Are you feeling better miss? You had quite the wounds." He said, placing a tray next to her. Kagome looked down at the food, then down into her lap. "Yes...so you are the one that cared for me? I must thank you." She said solemnly, clasping her hands together. "No thanks needed. I was just doing my job." The old man stated kindly, a smile lighting upon his face.

Kagome smiled back, then started picking at the food. "May I ask what had happened?" The old man asked, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. "You may. Back where I was from, there was a battle going on near the village. All the fighters were gathered on the field, myself included. The battle went on for awhile, and I mostly tended to the wounded. The enemy attacked while my attention was turned, and that's how I got some of these wounds. It ended up me being the only one left, and so I faced him alone, and I killed the enemy, almost at the cost of my own life." She said, beating around the bush.

The old man knew that she hadn't said anything, and didn't pry any further. "Hmmm...you've had a tough time ma'am. May I ask your name?" He asked, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She stated glad that he didn't continue any more about the subject. "So, are you good at healing? He asked, giving a small grin. "Of course! I was the best next to Lady Kaede." Kagome said, winking. "Then, would you like to become a doctor and be my apprentice?" The old man asked, standing up, turning back to face the young woman.

Kagome considered it for abit, then looked back up at the man. "I'd be delighted too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, my first chapter! Please R&R!

I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews before I update!

Ja ne!


End file.
